Love And War
by Saphyrah
Summary: All's fair in love and war. This becomes true when one antisocial high school student who just wants to be left alone mouths off to the one and only Kuronue. Will he be her greatest love or her greatest enemy? KuronuexOC.


**A/N: **Hey guys! I have a new story for you guys. I deleted the other ones because I realized how much they positively sucked. I really wanted to write a KuronuexOC story because there are not many of those on this site. I hope you guys like this story and my OC! Please leave a review.

_**Love and War**_

_**Chapter One**_

If there was anything in the world that Watanabe Sakura hated the most, it was high school. Sakura was a senior at Chiba High School in Tokyo, Japan, every middle school student's first high school choice with its high college entrances and its sports teams that rarely lost a game. But, Sakura could not fathom why so many kids wanted to go to her school. Maybe it was because all the kids who aspired to be there were just like the social-climbing liars and backstabbers in her school. And, maybe that was why Sakura chose not to have any friends. Or she was just a bitch. Either way, people left her alone and she liked it that way.

Sakura was the perfect student. She always had the top scores on exams and she was captain of the co-ed soccer team. She was a nationally top-ranked pianist and she was able to beat even a gangbanger in hand-to-hand combat. Sakura was also very, very rich. Her father was the CEO of a global company and her mother was a famous surgeon who ran her own private hospital. She also had two brothers. Her older brother, Touya, was twenty-one and he was the next in line to inherit their father's company. Her younger brother, Hiro, was sixteen and he went to the same school as Sakura. She was close with her family and she loved them very much.

Appearance-wise, Sakura was breathtaking. She had alabaster skin and thick black hair that fell down to the middle of her back in loose ringlets. Her full bangs covered her forehead and her onyx eyes glared menacingly at anyone who opposed her. Sakura was about 5'7" which made her taller than most of the girls in her school.

**

* * *

**

Sakura was eating breakfast with her father and Hiro. She was stuffing rice into her mouth and having a glaring contest with her brother. Their father ignored them choosing to read his morning newspaper instead. In a few minutes, Hiro won when Sakura started coughing when she felt a glob of rice make its way down the wrong pipe. He smirked while handing her a glass of orange juice.

"Sakura, its 6:15, you're going to be late for soccer practice", her father advised.

"Crap, I have to go! Bye guys!"

"Later, sis", Hiro replied, climbing up the stairs back to his room.

"Have a nice day, honey."

Sakura swung her book bag and gym bag over her shoulders, slipped on her shoes, and began walking to school.

**

* * *

**

A whistle was heard across the soccer field. Sakura tied her hair into a ponytail and jogged over to the small group of students crowded around the bleachers. Her teammates' heads turned toward her when they saw her. In disharmony, they cried, "Taichou!"

"Coach isn't here today so I'm in charge. Let's start with ten laps around the field."

The soccer team groaned, but nonetheless, they complied with their captain's order and proceeded to run. Sakura followed up behind them and jogged slowly to make sure no one was skipping out or running too slowly. She looked across the field towards the school and saw the basketball team practicing. A boy with long black hair tied up a high ponytail had just dunked the ball. The crowd of girls watching cheered for him as he knuckled-touched his two best friends, a tall boy with silvery hair that looked like silk and a slightly shorter boy with glasses and medium length black hair.

As Sakura jogged her final lap around the field, she listened in on the fan girls' conversations.

"Wow, Kuronue is just so cool. Why can't every guy in this school be like him?" one girl complimented in a giddy voice.

"My life would be perfect if he was my boyfriend", another girl swooned.

"Are you serious? I would rather have Yoko. If being sexy was a crime, he'd be guilty as charged", a girl with red hair argued.

"Puh-lease, we all know that Yomi is the best. He's got brains and looks."

Soon, the girls erupted into a full scale argument. Sakura rolled her eyes in irritation as she picked up the soccer ball. She divided her teammates up into two teams. She leaded one team while her vice-captain, Sora, led the other.

**

* * *

**

Fifteen minutes into the practice game, the ball flew over the fence and rolled onto the basketball court.

Sakura sighed and slouched over to the basketball courts. She groaned when she saw Kuronue pick up the team's "gently-used" soccer ball. How she despised the basketball junky with every fiber of her being.

Kuronue, Yoko, and Yomi were the bad boys of Chiba High School. They started fights and they always won. They were detention regulars and they were in a band together. Girls swooned with every step the triumvirate took while boys trembled in fear and/or jealousy. Sakura was possibly the only girl in the school—no, the world who hated the trio. To her, they were assholes who didn't deserve half the good things they got.

"I believe this is yours, stretch", Kuronue teased, tossing the ball hard at Sakura.

"Thanks", she muttered, catching the ball with ease.

Just as Sakura was about to walk away, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't hear you; could you say that a little louder?" Kuronue breathed into her ear.

"Don't touch me", Sakura snarled, slapping his hand away.

"A feisty one, aren't you?" Kuronue grinned.

"Shut the fuck up", she growled, gripping the ball so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"No, but I kiss your mother with this mouth", Sakura retorted.

"Who the fuck—"

"Whoa, whoa, what's with all the profanity?" Yoko interrupted, running up to the pair.

"No reason, _your friend_ is just being a prissy bitch because I had the guts to talk back to him", Sakura replied, looking up at Yoko.

"Suck my dick", Kuronue responded.

"No thanks. I bet I couldn't even see it."

"Rot in hell, you little—", Kuronue started before he was interrupted, again.

"Who the heck are you?" Yoko asked Sakura.

Sakura turned her head towards Kuronue's companion. She glared at him,"Watanabe Sakura, Year 3 Room 1, you should know; you're in my class, dumbass."

Yoko's golden eyes flashed dangerously, "Girl, you obviously don't know who you're talking to so I'll give you five seconds to apologize. One, two—"

Sakura made no move; she just smirked condescendingly at the taller senior standing in front of her.

"Three, four—"

Again she made no move.

"Five."

Nothing.

"Look, _little girl_, if you apologize then I might consider not stuffing you into the nearest trash can."

"_Look_, take your grade school threats and shove them up your ass, because I couldn't care less. By the way, you might want to consider cutting your hair. I'm surprised a guy hasn't ass-raped you yet; actually, you would like that because you need all the action you can get", Sakura insulted before walking away from the duo and towards the soccer field.

As Sakura walked away from Kuronue and Yoko, Yomi chose that exact moment to show up and appear next to his two best friends.

"Yo, what's up?" he asked.

Kuronue and Yoko glared at their friend and said in unison, "Shut up, Yomi."

It was Sakura's fourth class of the day and she could already feel herself falling sleep. The teacher was at the front of the room droning on and on about genetics. The only thing that kept her awake was the constant kicking of her chair.

She knew who it was. Kuronue. She had never had any problems with him before but ever since she mouthed off to him that morning, it had become his mission to make her life a living hell.

She grinded her teeth as Kuronue continued to kick her chair making her jump up a little each time. It took everything in her power not to turn around and give the guy a bloody nose.

After five minutes of trying to ignore the jerk sitting behind her, she turned around and whispered, "If you value your right leg, then I suggest you stop kicking my chair."

"Your threats don't scare me, _little girl_", Kuronue smirked.

"I am not little and your body will be in the dumpster behind the school if you don't stop kicking my chair."

"Nah. Probably not, _pipsqueak_."

"Well, you—"

"Ogata, Watanabe, do you have something you want to share with the class?" the biology teacher interrupted.

"No, Suzuki-sensei, we were just discussing how genes affect the appearance of the offspring", Sakura lied.

"Good. Since you two seem to getting along well, you two will be partners for the project I will be explaining about right now", she smiled.

Sakura's mouth dropped open while Kuronue smirked. He leaned forward and whispered to his new partner, "You know, I've never gotten above a 60 before."

Sakura grimaced in disgust before whispering back, "That's because your brain is the size of a peanut."

Kuronue kicked the back of Sakura's chair hard, making her upper body jerk forward. She felt her neck crack a little. "Bastard", she whispered.

**

* * *

**

Sakura walked out of her fifth period class, rolling her neck. She still felt the after-effects of Kuronue's kick. God, she hated him.

She walked the stairs and pushed the door open to the roof. To Sakura, the roof was the best place to relax. It had a great view, it was calming, and most importantly, no one bothered her.

Situating her back against the fence, she took out her bento and began to eat. She was done in a matter of fifteen minutes. With a few minutes short of an hour still left in the lunch period, she dozed off as the breeze played with her hair, sending obsidian tendrils into the air.

Sakura's eyes snapped open fifteen minutes later when she heard the door slam open. Just her luck, there they were again, Yoko, Kuronue, and Yomi. She grabbed her bookbag and her lunchbox before making her way towards the door, ignoring the trio.

She was stopped by a hand on her arm. "Why don't you sit with us today?", Kuronue said, pulling her towards the spot she was just sleeping in.

He sat her down before sitting Indian-style next to her. Yoko and Yomi followed his actions.

Sakura asked, "What the hell do you want?"

"You were right, Kuronue. She _is_ vulgar", Yomi smiled, pushing his glasses up.

"Wow, I didn't think that vulgar was part of your vocabulary", Sakura insulted.

Yomi's smile dropped. Kuronue smirked at the insult. Yoko did not look amused. But, when did he ever look amused?

"If you guys have nothing to say, I'll be going now", Sakura said, picking herself up from the floor.

Kuronue grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. Sakura sat down on her ankle with a thud. That seriously hurt.

She rubbed her ankle discreetly but Kuronue saw what she was doing. He felt bad for doing it but then he got over it when he remembered all the cruel things Sakura said to him. She was a bitch.

Sakura asked again, "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just thought you might use some company since you're always alone", Kuronue answered, placing his hands behind his head.

"First of all, I'm always alone because I want to be alone. Second of all, you thought wrong because I don't need your company", Sakura retorted.

"Kami, you're so anti-social. Would it kill you to have some friends?" Yomi asked.

"Yes, it would. If I were friends with the people in this school, my IQ points would drop."

"Even us?"

"What do you think, dumbass? Lunch is almost over, I'm going", Sakura answered as she got up and walked towards the exit.

The trio stared after her before Yomi asked his friends, "Wanna cut?"

Kuronue and Yoko nodded their heads.

**

* * *

**

The last class of the day was finally here. Sakura was currently sleeping away in English, during a test no less. It was a good thing she was done. It was also the good thing that the teacher did not notice her sleeping. He was too busy yelling at a student who sat in a few rows in front of her. He had been sleeping and there was nothing on test except for a note in the back that said, "I'm sorry, teacher, but I really don't know any of the answers on the test."

But, the teacher's gaze shifted to Sakura's head on the table. He yelled, "You! What are you doing sleeping? There's a test going on right now!"

Sakura lifted her head up. The teacher stomped to her desk and snatched her answer sheet. His eyes widened as he read over what Sakura had written. They were all correct. He placed the paper gently back on her desk before telling her to go back to sleep. Sakura's head hit the table in less than a second.

Then, he started to yell at the slacker student again, telling him that he should have at least written the note on the back of the answer sheet in English.

**

* * *

**

Sakura stood in front of her locker after school, trying to open it. She beat the locker furiously when it didn't budge for the umpteenth time. She twirled the knob again and pulled, hoping it would open; and thank Kami, it did. Sakura deposited her school shoes into her locker before pulling out her white Doc Martens and putting them on. She slammed her locker shut and walked out of the school.

As she passed the gate, she saw Kuronue and his friends out of the corner of her eye. They were holding beer bottles and laughing obnoxiously. Sakura scoffed in disgust before turning away and crossing the street. _'They're probably also doing drugs'_, she thought.

She walked fast in the hope that they would not see her.

Too late.

"Oi, albino! Stop walking so fast and come hang out with us", Yomi cried out, raising the beer bottle over his head and waving with it.

Sakura turned around and glared, "Over my dead body."

"Aww, you don't mean that."

"Screw you."

"Why would Yomi want to have sex with a man?" Kuronue quipped, looking nonchalant.

"At least I can get more than you", Sakura retorted.

"Don't lie to me, kid. I can just tell by looking at you that you're still a virgin."

"Think what you want, I really don't care. Now, if you could just please, leave me alone", Sakura growled before turning around and walking away.

"She's cute", Yomi said.

"Cute my ass. Girls like _that_ are not cute", Kuronue scoffed, walking away from the school.

**

* * *

**

Sakura groaned as she threw herself onto her bed. Her book bag lay next to her and she stared at it before reluctantly taking out her homework.

Within two hours, she was done. High school level work was too easy for Sakura. The teachers just gave too much of it.

"Sakura, dinner's ready", her father called from downstairs.

"I'm coming", she yelled, stuffing her notebooks and pencils into her book bag before running out of her room.

Her slippers slapped against the stairs as she ran down. The smell of barbeque beef wafted in the air around her and her stomach growled hungrily.

Sakura pulled up a chair next to her brother and was about to sit down when Hiro asked her a question.

"Hey sis, what were you doing with those guys after school today?"

"Nothing, they were just bums looking for some change."

"But they were wearing our school uniform…"

"They stole it."

"Are you sure?" Hiro asked, raising an eyebrow at her in disbelief.

"Yes", Sakura said firmly, effectively ending the conversation.

The rest of the Watanabe dinner went without much conversation except for the occasional "How was your day?" from Sakura's father and mother, to which both Sakura and Kyo replied, "You know, same old, same old."

* * *

After dinner, Sakura went back into her room, snatched her clothes, and went into her bathroom to take a bath. She stripped and stepped into the bathtub filled with warm water that her maid had prepared for her. She scrubbed herself clean before sitting in the bubbles. Sakura glared at the wall before she threw a bar of soap at it. She was angry because of Kuronue. Why did that asshole have to start bothering her? She just wanted to live a quiet life in high school with everyone ignoring her and her ignoring everyone. Was that too much to ask? Sakura growled before dunking her head underwater.

She resurfaced a few minutes later, her hair soaking wet. She growled again and began to scrub at her head furiously with shampoo and then conditioner. She turned the shower hose on and blasted herself with hot water before she jumped out of her bathtub, rubbed herself and her hair dry with a towel, and slipped into sweatshorts and a burgundy t-shirt with the words "Chiba High School Soccer" on it.

Sakura stomped out of her bathroom and crawled into her bed before clapping to turn her lights off, not caring that her hair was still wet.

'_I just want to be left alone'_, Sakura thought to herself before she fell asleep.


End file.
